Minhyun's ten last wishes
by valentich
Summary: seumur hidupnya minhyun tak pernah mau merepotkan orang, ia lebih suka membantu (alias dibabu) dari pada meminta tolong. tapi untuk kali ini, kali ini saja.. kabulkan 10 permintaan terakhir minhyun. "sepuluh permintaan...kebanyakan ya?" - hwang minhyun, 22 tahun, dengan entengnya bilang kalo dia mau mati bentar lagi. [wanna one,Nu'est : minhyun x everyone] NIELHWANG, ONGHWANG.
1. PROLOG

"Anaplastic astrocytoma, kanker otak kategori tiga, minhyun."

Minhyun menghela napasnya, perangainya sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang baru di vonis kanker. "sama seperti yang kakak ku derita dulu ya dokter?"  
lelaki yang duduk di depan minhyun mengangguk. "benar. kau tau kan kalau penyakit mu turun temurun?"

"ya. aku sudah mendengarnya beberapa ribu kali. kelainan di bagian otak, semua keluarga dari ayahku mempunyainya." jawab minhyun. "mungkin kalau itu dokter lebih tau, melihat kau sudah menangani keluarga kami sejak dulu dan pasti kau tau lebih dari pada diriku."  
dokter itu terkekeh kecil. "aku kenal dengan mu semenjak kau ada di perut ibu mu minhyun, hal yang wajar kalau aku tau lebih."  
minhyun paling benci basa basi. "jadi, jika tanpa kemo dan terapi lain nya berapa lama aku bisa bertahan hidup dokter Yang?"

"untuk anaplastic, kemoterapi tak terlalu menunjukan kemajuan yang signifikan..seperti yang dilalui miyeon dulu jadi kau harus terapi radiasi." jawab dokter tersebut.

namun dia tak menjawab pertanyaan minhyun.

"dok. berapa lama?" tanya minhyun lagi.

sang dokter memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas.

"dua, tiga paling maksimal. tumor mu yang sebelum nya memang sudah hilang namun sebaiknya kau melanjutkan terapi minhyun, jika tidak kau akan merasakan sakit yang–"

"bagiku itu cukup. aku tak mau membuang sisa waktu hidupku demi memperpanjang atau memperbesar kesempatan hidup ku dok." potong minhyun. "dokter sudah tau dari awal kalau umurku tidak panjang. untuk mencapai angka 23 tahun saja aku sudah sangat sangat bersyukur dok."

sang dokter menghela napas pasrah, ia kembali mendapat jawaban yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

setelah mengobrol (berdebat tepatnya) lebih lanjut dengan dokternya, mminhyun keluar dari ruangan yang sudah sering ia kunjungi beberapa tahun terakhir ini dengan ekspresi...

flat.

tidak ada tangis.

tidak ada kemarahan.

hanya ekspresi datar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

sama sekali bukan reaksi yang wajar ketika ia (kembali) di vonis kanker. yang lebih parah pula.

well, ia sudah tau.

ia sudah tau semenjak kecil bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama. bahkan ketika ia dan kakak kembarnya lahir, dokter-dokter hanya mengestimasi hidupnya tak sampai 10 tahun karena penyakit yang bersarang di otak mereka berdua.

jika kau tanya apa minhyun ingin memperjuangkan hidupnya ia pasti akan menjawab...

tidak. aku sudah menyerah.

aku sudah menyerah sejak lama.

 **Minhyun's ten last wishes.**

 **minhyun x everyone (wanna one, nuest)**

 **pair will be added later.**

 **possible nielhwang /onghwang/2hyun**

 _Someone please hold me, I'm exhausted from this world_

 _Someone please wipe me, I'm drenched with tears. - kim jonghyun of shinee, let me go._

* * *

turut berduka cita untuk shawol dan jonghyun biased atas berpulang nya jonghyun.

semoga jonghyun menemukan apa yang ia cari di sana.

(pertama tama kenal kpop di 2009, dengan fandom elf gue juga mepet ke shinee dan ngebiasin jonghyun because his heavenly voice.

gue terpukul, banget. sayangnya gue udah terlalu sering ditinggal. udah kebal. tapi gue mau percaya bahwa dimanapun jonghyun sekarang ia sudah ga kesiksa lagi.)

you've work hard as kim jonghyun of shinee, you deserve the peace jonghyun-ah. thank you for everything.

btw ini draft udah lama banget baru sempet gue post dan bertepatan dengan event seperti ini, sumpah gue ga sengaja buat pas saat-saat kek gini.

i will update as soon as possible.

thank you and mind to review?


	2. where it all began

**Minhyun's ten last wishes.**

 **minhyun x everyone (wanna one, nuest)**

 **warning : some character are ooc, multi sexuality, bahasa kasar, bahasa tidak baku.**

"paling tidak ambil dan minum lah obat-obatan mu, minhyun. minum yang rajin. jika kau merasa sakit sedikit istirahat lah. jangan melakukan apa yang kakak mu dulu lakukan, selalu memaksakan keadaan nya. jika kau tidak mau berusaha paling tidak cobalah untuk bertahan."  
dan disinilah minhyun, di apotik rumah sakit. menunggu obatnya keluar.

ah, obat obatnya. 27 obat lebih tepatnya.

minhyun kembali menghela napasnya lagi.

jujur, ia sudah menyerah.

ia dan kakak kembarnya sudah di vonis tidak akan hidup panjang, bahkan sebelum mereka lahir ke dunia. kakak kembar nya, hwang miyeon, meninggal 3 tahun lalu dengan penyakit yang sama persis ia derita.

jadi wajar dong kalau ia sudah menyerah?

lagi pula–

"minhyun-sunbaenim?"

minhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya dan celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara.

dan ternyata dari belakangnya.

"park jihoon?" ah, adik tingkatnya, cowok cuman primadona nya falkutas teknik karena cantik nya keterlaluan, anak teknik sipil, member dance team juga bareng daniel dan seongwoo, gebetan nya jinyoung.

park jihoon tersebut membungkuk "sore sunbaenim." minhyun mengesturkan adik tingkatnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"sori,aku ngeganggu ya sunbae?"

minhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "engga kok, engga. kebetulan lagi bosen nunggu obat ga selesai selesai."  
entah kenapa jihoon menaikan alisnya. "nunggu obat buat siapa sunbaenim?"  
"buat gue sendirilah. btw lo ngapain disini ji?"  
"ah aku nunggu obat untuk eomma ku sunbaenim"

minhyun mendelik kaget. "eomma lo sakit?"  
jihoon mengangguk. "yang waktu itu aku ceritain sunbae, sekarang sih udah baikan.. cuma tinggal rawat jalan doang."

"loh terus eomma lo mana?"

"eomma dan hyung ku sudah duluan pulang. biar ga nunggu lama"

minhyun nganguk-ngangguk. beberapa belas tahun ia bolak balik berobat dirumah sakit ini dan emang kalo ngeracik obat apoteker disini pada kayak keong semua alias lelet. "iya sih, emang disini prosesnya lama banget kalo soal obat-obatan. gue aja udah lumutan."

jihoon terdiam, dia seperti mau nanya cuman mengurungkan niatnya.

"lo mau nanya apa ji? tanya aja."

jihoon menatap minhyun ragu. "sunbaenim disini cuma nebus obat doang atau sama berobat sunbaenim?"

"oh, tadi kebetulan sekalian check up. terus gue disuruh tebus obat sama dokternya."

"tapi ini kan rumah sakit kanker sunbaenim?"  
 _ah, bajingan._

 _minhyun lupa soal ini._

baru minhyun mau ngeles, tuhan memberi pertolongan kepada minhyun. "atas nama Hwang Minhyun!"

sumpah, ingin rasanya minhyun sujud sukur terus nyium susternya satu persatu. pas banget banget BANGET manggilnya.

"bentar ya ji, gue ambil obat dulu." ucap nya sambil berdiri, jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"ini pain killer untuk pusing mu, bisa diminum kapan saja tapi ini menyebabkan kantuk jadi usahakan diminum setelah beraktifitas, ini untuk..."

"loh, jihoon?"  
"eh? jinyoung?"

tanpa nengok pun minhyun udah bisa nebak kalau jinyoung nyusul dia. itu anak, udah disuruh nunggu di kantin rumah sakit ga denger juga heran.

"sus, bisa ditulis aja ga semua keterangan nya? saya takut lupa." pinta minhyun setelah ia tak tahan dengan banyak informasi yang ditangkapnya.

"oh, ini sudah ditulis didalamnya, saya hanya menjelaskan. total nya 27 obat ya, 19 pill, 1 puyar dan 7 sirup." jawab suster tersebut lalu menyerahkan 2 kantung sedang berisi obat obatan.

 _mampus._

 _gila, tanggungan nya lebih berat dari dosa ini._

"berasa dealer narkoba saya sus, beli obat sebanyak ini." ucapnya disambut bukan satu melainkan seluruh suster yang bertugas di konter apotek.

"buset. mau jualan hyung?" ucap jinyoung ketika minhyun balik dari counter sembari membawa dua kantong obatnya. "sini gue bawain." lalu ia pun merebut obat-obatan tersebut dari tangan minhyun sekaligus berdiri.

"hyung pasti capek, ayo pulang. hoon-ah, kita pulang duluan ya!" ajak jinyoung buru-buru sembari nyeret minhyun.

hah, jadi kita kabur nih? "eh? eh. iya. kita duluan ya jihoon!" tambah minhyun, ngikut aja sama rencana adik nya itu.

"i-iya. daah!" jawab jihoon melambaikan sembari tangan nya awkward.

setelah mereka sudah tidak dalam jarak pandang jihoon, minhyun memukul pundak jinyoung. dengan keras.

jinyoung sontak teriak. "awww! kenapa sih hyung!" rintih jinyoung sembari megang pundak kanannya.

"lo tuh bukan nya nunggu aja di kantin!"  
"hyung kelamaan! gue takut hyung kenapa-napa tau! lagi pula seharusnya hyung berterimakasih ke gue! gue jadi penyelamat hyung tadi!"  
 _oh iya, jihoon. lupa lagi._

 _otak sialan._

"lo tadi bilang apa ke jihoon?"  
"hah?" jinyoung ga mudeng.

minhyun menghela napas sabar. "kan pas gue lagi nebus obat lu pasti ngobrol kan? jihoon pasti nanya kan gue atau lo ngapain disini? nah lo jawab apa pinter.."  
"ooh. gue jawab kalo gue nganterin lo kesini, dia tanya kenapa lo kesini gue jawabnya simpel. sakit." jelas jinyoung sambil berjalan.

"lo jelasin gue sakit apa?" tanya minhyun, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan jinyoung (ga begitu susah sih. untung kakinya panjang.)

yah, sebenernya kalo temen nya tau sih dia gamasalah. yang masalah perlakuan mereka nanti kepada dia berubah setelah dia cerita tentang keadaan nya dan dia gasuka dianggap lemah. itu aja.

"engga. bukan hak gue ngejelasin hal yang kayak gitu, kan yang sakit hyung. yang ngerasain hyung. yang punya pilihan untuk ngejelasin juga hyung bukan gue."  
minhyun disitu tersadar.

dia yang milih untuk merahasiakan penyakitnya berarti dia juga bisa memilih untuk memberitahu keadaan dia ke teman-teman terdekatnya.

waktunya sudah sempit, ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada.

"nanti deh."  
"hm? apaan?"  
"hyung mau kasih tau semua, temen-temen deket hyung. termasuk geng lo juga."

jinyoung menoleh kaget. "hah. kenapa tiba-tiba gitu?"  
"waktu hyung udah ga banyak, jinyoungie." jawab minhyun singkat lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut jinyoung.

* * *

sehabis kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu minhyun sadar kali jihoon sama sekali ga bicara lagi sama dia. walaupun si jinyoung bilang kalo si jihoon sih kayaknya ga terlalu mempersalahin.

"kayaknya loh ya, si jihoon fine fine aja kok di kelas sama gue." - jinyoung, yang sama perasaan orang lain aja ga peka.

sebenernya bisa aja si minhyun ngebiarin masalah ini lalu aja.

tapi sayangnya minhyun itu orang yang gatahan kalo masalah di gantungin gitu aja.

cukup dia aja yang ngegantungin perasaan orang. eh.

minhyun udah coba ngajak ngobrol jihoon, cuman dia ditolak karena alesan sibuk atau si jihoon cuma ngejawab terburu-buru dan kabur.

kan bikin kesel.

dan dia udah ga tahan.

akhirnya dengan niat memperjelas masalah dia, minhyun ke markas (salah satu dari banyak ruangan di kampus yang terbengkalai dan akhirnya dipakai gengnya, alias wanna one (kadang anak-anak yang lain dari komunitas mereka, 101. juga sering terdampar disana) untuk tempat nongkrong, tempat ngungsi dan tempat tinggal bagi sebagian orang.

"park jihoon!" teriaknya sambil ngebuka pintu markasnya.

cuman emang dia lagi apes apa gimana..

10 orang nengok kearah dia, dan disitu ga ada satu pun manusia yang bernama jihoon.

anjing emang.

.

.

minhyun duduk di samping jisung (yang lagi makan cup ramen sambil nulis ulang skripsi nya yang direvisi) dengan muka bete.

"kenapa lo?" tanya jisung tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari layar laptop.

"jihoon" jawab minhyun sambil ngeluarin hpnya, mau ngeline jinyoung. "itu anak bikin gue kesel."

jisung menoleh, mulai merasa topik ini lebih menarik dari skripsinya.

karena seorang hwang minhyun jarang sekali mengeluarkan emosi marahnya. yah, mentok mentok marah soal kebersihan lah. cuman kalo marah ke orang itu dia jarang banget, gapernah malah (jinyoung pengecualian)

"tumben? jihoon kenapa emang?"  
"ada lah." jawab minhyun pendek, yang membuat jisung kembali menyelesaikan misi akhir perkuliahan nya tersebut.

untuk membuat semua lebih jelas, jisung itu salah satu dan paling uzur dari sebelas anggota geng mereka. wanna one.

dan enggak, 10 orang yang udah ada disini sebelum dia masuk bukan anggota wanna one semua.

anak wanna one yang lagi ada disini cuma ada lima, enam sama minhyun.

pertama Yoon Jisung, anak teknik mesin yang lagi nyusun skripsinya yang ga selesai selesai dan Ha Sungwoon, teknik informatika, nasibnya (masih) sama kayak jisung.

lalu sisanya temen satu prodi dan angkatan minhyun : Ong seongwoo yang lawakan nya garing dan self-proclaimed cowok ganteng nomor satu se kampus , Kang Daniel yang tingkahnya bocah abis dan yang mempunyai title terhormat 'playboy kelas kakapnya wanna one' dan terakhir Kim jaehwan yang ketawanya nyaingin setan kuburan sebelah gedung fakultas sastra.

sisa member yang ga ada di markas itu adalah adek-adek tingkat yang masih sangat rajin mengikuti perkuliahan dengan semangat. ga seperti senior-seniornya yang terhormat ini.

bocah yang sekarang lagi bikin kesel minhyun, park jihoon dan adik beda bapak satu ibunya minhyun, bae jinyoung. park woojin, mahasiswa pendidikan sekolah dasar cuman tingkahnya setara sama anak sekolah dasar, lee daehwi, mahasiswa jurusan music producing yang masuk ke wanna one lewat woojin dan terakhir exchange student dari taiwan, lai guanlin, jurusan sastra dan bahasa korea.

dan ya, gausah ditanya lagi. semuanya nyebelin karena kalo dikasih tau ngeles mulu dan gamau ngebersihin sampah bekas mereka.

cuman minhyun gamau nuker temen-temen sialan nya ini dengan manusia terbaik manapun.

"eh woi-woi-woi, anak-anak hukum pada ngajak tanding bola! kuy kuy!" teriak noh taehyun, yang belakang kepalanya langsung digaplok sama pacarnya, seongwoon. "anj–woe nanti pacar lo ini tambah bego kalo di pukulin mulu!" protes taehyun yang dijawab dengan bisikan "emang udah bego dari dulu..." dari beberapa orang.

seongwoon berkacak pinggang "itu skripsi inget tae! lo mau lulus kaga!"

taehyun masih ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang bekas korban petungan bukunya seongwoon. "kepala mumet tau beb.. ayolaa~ kita pas nih ber 11, minhyun pas banget datengnya!"

minhyun yang nama nya di panggil tetap terdiam.

main bola?...terakhir minhyun main bola kapan ya? sekolah dasar mungkin? sebelum penyakitnya semakin parah?  
"gue ayo aja." jawab yongguk yang dari tadi diem baca buku di pojokan.

"ya kali gue ga kuy." jawab daniel dengan sahutan setuju seongwoo di akhir, ini dua manusia emang mayan jago diantara yang lain kalo soal bola, walaupun si ong stamina dan napas nya ga kuat-kuat banget kayak daniel ("gapernah olahraga, kebanyakan ngerokok sama makan gorengan sih lu" kata daniel, sambil nyebat roko malboronya.)

jaehwan ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil main gitar, dia yang paling jago main bola di wanna one dan ga pernah nolak jika ada yang ngajakin.

"gue juga ayo-ayo aja, ga ada kerjaan lagi ini." jawab youngmin dengan anggukan gunhee di sebelahnya.

"emang tanding nya dimana hyung?" tanya gunhee.

"lapangan kampus, lagi kosong katanya." jawab taehyun sambil mainin hpnya. "gue udah bilang fix nih kita tanding. jisung hyung lo ikut kan?"  
"iye." jawab jisung pendek, masih sibuk sama laptopnya. "tapi gue ga aktif ya maen nya! kan gue ga bisa main bola!"

taehyun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk pasrah sama jawaban jisung "woe, minhyun! ikut kan lo?" tanya taehyun yang membuyarkan batin minhyun.

minhyun masih terdiam sebentar sebelum ngejawab taehyun. "mau sih ikut, tapi gue ga terlalu bisa main bola hyung.."

bohong.

minhyun **sama sekali** ga bisa main bola.

bukan nya taehyun yang ngejawab malah daniel. "gapapa, lo kan tinggi dan ganteng."

jaehwan dan seongwoo yang duduk di depan daniel natap dia dengan aneh.

"apa hubungan nya tinggi sama ganteng sama bola?"  
"ga ngerti lagi gue sama ini manusia."

"gapapa-gapapa yang penting kita pas orang nya! jisung hyung juga ga bisa kan tadi bilangnya" kata taehyun sembari masang tampang melas ke minhyun.

seongwoon yang udah kalah sama pacarnya mengiyakan. "ikut aja. what's the worst that can happen? kan cuma main bola."

minhyun terkekeh awkward. "yaudah deh. kuy."

 _iya ya... cuma main bola... waktu hidup gue sempit. setiap kesempatan harus diambil._

 _aja. what's the worst that can happen?_

apa sih yang bisa terjadi ketika lo main bola sama temen temen lo?

ga banyak sih..

kecuali kalo lo penyakitan. banyak kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi dengan diri lo.

* * *

hai, untuk kalian-kalian yang mengharapkan angst di chap awal mohon maaf...demi perkembangan cerita.

tapi untuk kedepan nya pasti deh! *ketawa iblis*

perkembangan love-line character juga bakal ada di chap selanjutnya. bisa dibilang sih ini masih lanjutan dari prolog.

untuk tambah mengclear situasi character, bae jinyoung itu adik nya hwang minhyun yang beda 3 tahun.

kenapa marga nya beda? bakal dijelasin di chap selanjutnya!

thank you for all your attention and reviews!


	3. WISH 1 : I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW

yang pertama kali menyapa minhyun adalah pemandangan yang sangat familiar untuknya, lampu terang beserta tirai krem yang mengelilinginya di samping kanan dan kiri.

 _fak._

 _what's the worst that can happen while playing football?_

masukan pertanyaan tersebut di dalam kamus pertanyaan oon hwang minhyun.

dia dirawat. lagi. entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

bukan gara-gara kondisi otaknya yang ngelek, bukan gara-gara operasi pengangkatan tumor ataupun gara-gara kemo.

tapi gara-gara sepak bola.

 _great minhyun. fucking great._

* * *

 **Minhyun's ten last wishes.**

 **WISH 1 : I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW**

 **minhyun x everyone (wanna one, nuest)**

 **NIELHWANG, ONGHWANG.**

 **warning : some character are ooc, multi sexuality, bahasa kasar, bahasa tidak baku.**

ketika minhyun menoleh kesamping, ia disambut matahari sore.

dan sepuluh orang tepar di sekitar sofa bed di pojokan kamarnya.

minhyun tersenyum kecil.

sangking sering dia masuk rumah sakit, keluarganya (ayah tiri dan ibunya tinggal di busan) sudah jarang menunggui dirinya. paling jika ada operasi major saja. jinyoung juga datang kalau jadwal kuliah dia tidak penuh. jadi..bangun dengan kamar rawat penuh orang teler merupakan hal yang baru untuknya.

dan jujur, ia cukup terharu. mereka semua capek sama siksaan dunia yang disebut bangku perkuliahan, tapi temen temen sialan nya ini tetep nungguin dia.

daniel dan jaehwan yang ngoroknya saut-sautan, woojin dan jihoon yang ngilerin guanlin yang bertindak sebagai bantal mereka dan jisung serta sungwoon sang pejuang skripsi yang gabosen-bosen nya mantengin laptop.

minhyun terkekeh.

manusia yang masih hidup diantara mereka yang teler ; jisung dan sungwoon, sontak mendongak setelah mendengar suara tawa misterius dan mereka mendapati minhyun sedang tertawa kecil.

jisung dan sungwoon yang tadinya memangku laptop langsung menyingkirkan nya begitu saja dan bergegas ke arah minhyun.

membangunkan semua orang dalam prosesnya.

"astaga–minhyun! astaga akhirnya lo bangun juga!"

"minhyunn sorii gue sama taehyun maksa lo buat main bola! maaf hyun maaff"

minhyun yang kewalahan hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengiyakan perkataan jisung dan sungwoon, tak lama setelah itu semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengelilingi minhyun.

mereka terdiam ngeliatin minhyun, nunggu minhyun bicara.

minhyun diem ngeliatin mereka, nunggu ada yang bicara.

akhirnya jinyoung yang memutuskan untuk buka suara. "hyung mau gue panggilin dokter jaga sekarang atau nanti?" ucapnya yang membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

"nanti." jawab minhyun serak, otomatis membuat jihoon yang disebelah nakas mengambilkan dia minum.

"minum dulu hyung." ucap jihoon menawarkan minum sembari jinyoung menaikan kasur keposisi duduk.

jinyoung mengambil gelas dari tangan jihoon, melepas masker oksigen minhyun pakai lalu menyuapi minhyun minum.

"udah?" tanya jinyoung setelah minhyun melepas sedotan dari mulutnya.  
minhyun mengangguk.

setelah memberikan gelas setengah kosong ke jihoon ia pun membuka selimut yang menutupi minhyun dan melepas perekat-perekat yang menahan tubuh minhyun untuk bergerak dengan sangat lancar dan cepat.

"hyung mengalami kejang tiga kali." kata jinyoung sambil melepas ikatan di tubuh minhyun.. "lebih banyak dari biasanya loh hyung."

well, itu berarti otak nya memberikan peringatan untuk dirinya biar ga terlalu pecicilan.

"udah berapa hari gue teler jinyoung-ah?" jawab minhyun sembair mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya ringan.  
jinyoung mendongak, menatap hyungnya. "empat, jika besok kau tidak bangun kau langsung di kategorikan koma."

"ada informasi lain yang harus gue tau?"  
"nothing new." jawab jinyoung setelah ia menyelimuti minhyun kembali. "tapi kayaknya ini waktu yang tepat buat ngasih tau mereka deh hyung."

.

.

setelah dokter Yang melakukan kunjungan ke kamarnya dan seorang suster mengganti infus serta memberikan suntikan obat, minhyun masih terdiam. dan teman-teman nya itu masih setia menunggu minhyun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sama dia.

sebenernya, minhyun terdiam bukan karena dia takut. tapi karena mikir.

well, karena takut juga sih. cuman mikir kata-kata itu susah tau.

dia kan gabisa tiba-tiba aja langsung bilang kalo "gue punya kanker otak, stadium tiga. paling bentar lagi mau mati."  
"HAH!?"

"APA?!"

"DEMI NA?!"

"...dont fucking with me."

"..."  
 _did.. did i say that out loud?_

"iya, hyung bicara secara loud and clear. bukan didalem hati doang." dari semua yang heboh, terdengar kekehan jinyoung. "sumpah deh hyung. datar banget bilang nya. kayak ga ada beban." _emang ya itu anak gapeka banget sama keadaan._

minhyun pun tersenyum miring, tapi kenyataan nya emang kayak gitu sih. mau gimana lagi.

dia udah harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu dari awal, dan sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dengan pemikiran kalau dia bisa mati kapan saja gara-gara penyakit sialan nya ini.

"boleh kita tau lengkapnya?" tanya daniel dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca minhyun. entah sedih, entah marah, yah entahlah.

"tentu. niel-ah." jawab minhyun sembari mengangguk. "gue sudah menderita penyakit ini dari lahir. kakak kembar gue, miyeon, meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena penyakit yang sama. cuman bedanya gue memiliki daya tahan yang lebih dari pada miyeon. makanya gue hidup lebih panjang darinya. baru-baru ini penyakit gue memperparah. dari tumor, menjalar ke kanker dan jadilah gue sekarang. jelas minhyun. lalu ia menengok ke jihoon. "bener ga tebakan lo ji?"  
jihoon agak sedikit kaget tiba-tiba ditanya minhyun setelah 'the big reveal' nya itu.

jihoon menggeleng. "enggak. gue ga bisa mikir hyung punya penyakit parah kayak kanker. gue mikirnya mungkin hyung baru kena tumor atau lagi penyembuhan pengangkatan tumor waktu itu. karena hyung ga kel–"

"ga keliatan penyakitan?" potong minhyun. jihoon mengangguk.

"kalian adalah orang-orang pertama di luar keluarga gue yang tau keadaan gue sekarang. dari dulu gue emang ga pernah keliatan sakit. walaupun sebenernya selama ini gue ngerasa gue kayak disiksa dari dalem. dan ga ada yang bisa gue lakuin selain gue tahan, tahan dan tahan. " minhyun menghela napasnya, tatapan nya jadi sayu. "sebenernya gue masih bisa ngelakuin aktifitas fisik kek biasa. cuman kayaknya emang gue kemaren lagi ngedrop jadi pas maen bola gue tumbang. sori gue ga ngasih tau kalian dari awal. gue cuma gamau dianggap lemah dan penyakitan. gue masih minhyun yang seperti biasa. bukan minhyun yang bisa mati kapan aja."

daehwi menggeleng kuat, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "hyung jangan bilang gitu dong! hyung gaboleh kalah sama penyakit hyung!"

 _gue udah kalah sama penyakit ini dari beberapa tahun yang lalu daehwi ah, sebegitu sakitnya sehingga gue nyerah daehwi-ah._

–tapi minhyun tidak tega mengatakan hal tersebut pada daehwi yang kehilangan ayahnya karena kanker juga. maka dari itu minhyun hanya mengangguk sembari terenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

"jadi, jadi selama ini kita main bareng,nakal-nakalan bareng, cabut bareng semua itu dalam keadaan lo sakit?" tanya seongwoo. yang ekspresinya juga ga bisa dibaca minhyun. "lo menderita, lo sakit dan ga ngasih tau kita? ga ngasih tau gue?"

diantara member wanna one, dia kenal seongwoo duluan. jadi wajar kalo dia marah. lebih marah dari pada yang lain.

"gue cuma gamau dianggep lemah ong."

"yatapi gabisa gitu dong lo ngebahayain diri lo sendiri kayak gini! kalo lo tidur lo kejang-kejang, lo ga bisa tidur tanpa oksigen dan lo ternyata punya kanker. " ucap ong lantang. "dan lo sama ga bilang sedikitpun tentang penyakit lo ke kita! ke gue! kalo lo bilang dari awal kita bisa ngehidari kek gini hyun!"

ini lagi, tentang _hidup_ lagi. minhyun bosen. bosen banget.  
"idup-idup gue, yang ngerasain sakit nya gue, yang ngelaluin semua gue." sahut minhyun "so dont tell me what to do!"

"itu sama aja lo nyia-nyiain nyawa lo tau ga! lo ngomong kayak nyawa lo itu ga berharga lo tau!"

 _okay. thats it._ minhyun ga tahan. seongwoo emang orang yang paling bisa ngebuat dia _pissed off_.  
"NYAWA GUE EMANG UDAH GA BERHARGA DARI DULU SEONGWOO!"

disitu semua orang yang tadinya perhatian terbelah ke seongwoo dan minhyun, berpusat kembali ke minhyun.

minhyun ngerasa pipi kirinya basah. lalu pipi kanan nya.

 _ah anjing, kenapa nangis njir._

sumpah dia kenapa sih? dia ga gampang nangis orangnya. apalagi gampang baper.

dan sekarang masa dibentak seongwoo doang mewek?

"poin mana dari 'gue menderita kanker yang terus berkembang' yang lo pada ga ngerti hah?...lo–lo pada ga pernah ada di posisi gue. gue ngerti. cuman gue juga ga minta ada di posisi ini kan?" ucap minhyun, suaranya bergetar. "gue–gue cuma minta jangan anggep gue ga bisa ngapa-ngapain cuma karena gue punya bom waktu di otak gue."

minhyun memejamkan matanya, menyeka air matanya dengan lengan nya lalu menatap kearah teman-teman nya.

dan seongwoo yang berdiri mendekat. ia seperti mau–

"jangan minta maaf. bukan salah lo gue kek gini. kayaknya gue jadi baperan abis tepar maen bola."

seongwoo terdiam sebentar lalu terkekeh pelan, walaupun matanya sedih. "oh ya min."

"hm?" minhyun mengerjapkan matanya, pusing dikepalanya makin intensif membuat ia tidak bisa fokus.

"sakit ga sakit. lo tetep masih minhyun yang dulu kok. minhyun gue yang dulu." nah, keluar lagi jurus gombalan sakti ong seongwoo.  
jaehwan, jihoon dan woojin meledek ong berjamaah. "hoeK HOEK cuIH! DIH NAJIS!"

"SEJAK KAPAN MINHYUN PUNYA LO HEH KORENG BADAK!" teriak daniel on the way ngajak ribut seongwoo cuman di tahan sama jisung dan guanlin.

"tahan niel, tahan. darah tinggi inget darah tinggi." kata jisung dengan sabar.

"udah lama gue ga denger gombalan nya ong." -sungwoon, sambil merapikan rambut minhyun yang berantakan.  
"untung ini ruang paling ujung dan kordior paling sepi. kalo rame dan deket nurse station udah diarak sama suster"- jinyoung, yang mengurut dahi nya pusing.

minhyun cuma tersenyum, ga ada tenaga lagi buat ngeladenin. "jinyoung-ah." panggilnya.  
"ne hyung?"  
"tolong panggilin dokter jaga. kepala hyung sakit."

mendengar hal tersebut jinyoung mengangguk cepat lalu keluar tanpa pamit.  
"dan kalian...kalian pasti udah lama disini. pulang gih. gue ga kenapa-kenapa kok. untuk kasus gue, ini masih ringan. percaya sama gue." kata minhyun, yang lebih ke ngusir.

yang diusir masih ga yakin. terbukti banyak protesan melayang sana-sini karena pengusiran minhyun.

sebenernya minhyun ga masalah sih kamar rawatnya kayak pasar, biasanya kan kayak krematorium. sepi.

cuman minhyun gamau mereka ngeliat lebih banyak sisi buruk (penyakit) nya.

"kayaknya kita emang harus pulang. kasian juga minhyun. besok-besok bisa ngejenguk lagi kan?" akhirnya, jisung sebagai paling tua memberikan utimatum.

terpujilah calon mahasiswa abadi tersebut.

sungwoon mensetujukan. "jisung bener. lagi pula sekarang udah malem, jam besuk udah mau abis. kasian ini bocah mau istirahat" lanjut sungwoon masih ngerapihin rambut minhyun.

"oya sebelum kalian pulang gue boleh minta tolong ga?"  
"boleh lah. sebut aja. kita bantuin."  
"kalo gue punya permintaan...bisa kalian kabulin ga? siapa tau itu permintaan terakhir gue." pinta minhyun, lalu dia nyengir. entah kenapa agak cheesy ya.

yang menyambut cengiran dia itu daniel, dengan seringai usil yang menjadi trademark nya. "tanpa lo bilang gitu kita pasti bakal lakuin kok min."

* * *

Esoknya keempat teman dekatnya (teman dari orok lebih tepatnya) mengunjungi minhyun, secara tiba-tiba. kang dongho, kim jonghyun dan choi minki yang satu angkatan dan satu kampus bareng dia lalu kwak Aron, manusia paling tua di antara mereka yang kebetulan lagi pulang kampung dari negri rantaunya, USA.

"sumpah gue ga percaya lo masuk rumah sakit cuma gara-gara sepak bola, hyun." komen minki, sejenakk setelah jinyoung ijin pergi buat beli makanan.

"bisa aja kagak." lanjut dongho, yang agak nyelekit di hati minhyun. walaupun pernyataan dia bener banget.

minhyun membuang napasnya pelan. "well, sebenernya bukan cuma gara-gara sepak bola sih. kondisi gue dari awal emang gaboleh main fisik tapi guenya batu. jadi gini deh."

ketiga teman nya meng'oh'kan perkataan nya berjamaah. kecuali satu orang.

"maksud lo dari awal?" tanya jonghyun. "kita tau lo dari awal, kita udah tau semua hal tentang lo. begitu juga lo ke kita"

"ga semua." minhyun menghela napasnya, lagi. kali ini dengan kencang. "lo emang tau semua hal tentang gue, kecuali yang ini."

"yang 'ini' maksud lo itu apa?" tanya aron.

"kalian inget miyeon noona?"

"bisa ga langsung ke inti?" tanya aron lagi, namun lebih ke gertakan. "jangan basa-basi plis."

minhyun mengangguk mengiyakan sembari melihat teman-teman nya. dan dari tampang mereka, mereka sudah tau apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

namun mereka menolak percaya dengan tebakan di pikiran mereka.

"ga cuma miyeon yang penyakitan." jawab minhyun akhirnya. "semenjak dilahirkan didunia gue udah menderita penyakit yang sama kayak miyeon, kanker otak dan sekarang udah stadium tiga."

teman-teman nya terdiam, beda drastis dengan reaksi kemarin.

"jadi lo selama ini sembunyiin dari kita kalo lo sakit?" tanya minki, memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung lumayan lama.

minhyun mengangguk. "malah gue kaget kalian ga ada yang mergokin gue atau tau duluan."

"maksud lo?" tanya jonghyun memperjelas. "lo aja ga kelihatan sakit hyun. dibandingin sama miyeon dulu."

minhyun kembali mengangguk mengiyakan. "itu karena gue ga melakukan hardcore treatment kayak miyeon. karena tadinya penyakit gue lebih ringan dari pada miyeon, jadi gue cuma minum obat dan check up kayak biasa. cuman akhir-akhir ini aja penyakit gue malah memperparah " minhyun pun melanjutkan penjelasan nya lagi. "padahal kita deket dari kecil tapi gue heran kenapa ga ada dari kalian yang curiga. karena setiap kali gue dirawat, gue selalu pake alesan gue pulang ke busan. terus tempat tidur medical yang ada di apart gue itu tempat tidur gue, bukan miyeon. miyeon ga butuh kayak gitu karena dia ga ada serangan epilepsi, makanya gue ga pernah ikutan nginep kalo ada acara-acara dan kalian sama sekali ga ada yang curiga. gila. " jelas minhyun "gue ga ngerti lagi gimana kalian punya pasangan kalo kalian ga peka semua." lalu minhyun terkekeh kecil.

mau ga mau, keempat teman nya itu ikut tertawa.

setelah mereka terdiam, minhyun mulai berbicara lagi. "gue boleh minta tolong ga sama kalian?"  
"tentu. hyun. tentu."

minhyun mengulang perkataan yang ia pernah katakan ke wanna one. "tolong jangan anggap gue sebagai orang sakit yang bisa koit kapan aja, gue masih minhyun yang dulu."

tanpa bantahan dan komentar keempat teman nya mengangguk.

"sama satu lagi."

minki menghela napasnya. "yallah gustiii pangeran!, kesian gue sama pacar lo nanti. banyak maunya lo!" ucapnya dengan penyampaian mirip ibu ibu arisan yang mengundang tawa semua yang ada di dalam ruangan.

minhyun cemberut. "satu lagi doang elah."  
"yaudah sok apaan."

"kalo gue punya permintaan, tolong dong kabulin? siapa tau itu permintaan terakhir gue."

keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi.

"asal lo ga nyuruh gue ngelamar daehwi gue oke, oke aja. gue belom siap. gue belom mapan." ucap dongho tiba-tiba yang sontak ngebuat semua manusia di kamar itu ketawa guling guling.

"NEMBAK AJA KAGA BERANI LO GIMANA MAU NGELAMAR BUSET!"

disela-sela mereka masih ngeledek satu sama lain, minhyun tersenyum terharu.

* * *

"hyung, hyung lupa memberitahu mereka semua satu hal yang penting."

minhyun melirik jinyoung yang sedang memotongi kuku nya. "dan itu?"  
jinyoung berhenti memotongi kuku minhyun, lalu menatap minhyun dalam. "kalau waktu hyung udah ga banyak lagi."

"ah...ya. hyung lupa."  
"makanya lain kali kalo ada hal yang penting yang hyung kiranya ga bisa inget. bilang ke gue. biar gue yang ingetin."

minhyun mengangguk. "tapi hyung minta permintaan ke mereka sih."  
jinyoung menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "permintaan?" tanya jinyoung  
"hyung tau waktu hyung ga banyak lagi. jadi hyung minta permintaan terakhir hyung."

tatapan jinyoung berubah jadi sayu, ia pun kembali menunduk dan kembali memotongi kuku minhyun.

minhyun tersenyum. "jangan sedih gitu dong ganteng."

"engga sedih kok. tapi hyung kalo minta ke mereka minta yang mahal ya hyung, kan nanti ujung-ujung nya buat gue."

sontak minhyun menggaplok kepala jinyeong dengan tangan bebasnya. dasar adek ga tau diuntung.

* * *

oke gaes. ini ga mangkrak kok.

dan untuk couple, diriku yang labil ini sudah bisa memutuskan jadi ANTARA NIELHWANG DAN ONGHWANG!

ehe.

untuk 2hyun...entah kenapa udah ga appealnya ke gue.

terima kasih yang udah review, follow dan fav! muahmuah!

oh ya, gue lebih sering main di ao3 sih. cek aja **sleepywinter**. cuman gue belom crossposted sih. nanti kalo final udah selese huhu.


	4. WISH 2 : jangan bedain gue, plis

minhyun bengong ngeliat apa yang ada di depan nya. 2 box kecil transparan dengan segala macam bentuk obat.

"apaan nih?" tanya minhyun.

jinyoung yang lagi beres-beres untuk persiapan minhyun discharge dari rumah sakit berhenti melakukan kegiatan nya dan menyerenyit bingung ke minhyun. "ya obat hyung lah. apa lagi."

"buat dibawa pulang?"

jinyoung ngangguk.  
minhyun otomatis nganga. "di box?"  
"iya gue yang minta. abisnya kalo di plastik berantakan ga beraturan gitu." jawab jinyoung lalu lanjut beres-beres. "Lagi pula ga ada tambahan biaya, kenapa engga kan."

minhyun membuka box tersebut lalu menemukan bon.

–yang kalo awal lembaran itu di sejajarin sama matanya, lembaran bon itu jatoh sampe keperutnya.

Dan yang bikin kaget bukan harganya (semua obat-obatan nya ditnggung asuransi jadi dia bisa tenang)

Tapi jumlahnya.

"Bisa bisa gue mati gara-gara overdosis obat bukan karena kanker anjir."

 **Minhyun's ten last wishes.**

 **WISH 2 : jangan bedain gue, plis.**

 **warning : some character are ooc, bahasa kasar, bahasa tidak baku.**

Sehari setelah ia di discharge dari rumah sakit, dia langsung cabut ke kampus.

Bolos kelas dengan kedok sakit udah ga ada charm nya lagi buat minhyun.

kalo dirumah kan dia gabisa cuci mata liat cogan soalnya.

("Kan bisa liatin gue hyung." - jinyoung, yang nyaris di sambit tabung oksigen Sama minhyun)

Minhyun kembali menjalani hari nya seperti biasa, bangun, beres-beres, minum obat, mandi, bikin sarapan buat jinyoung sekaligus makan,minum obat lagi, naik bus ke kampus bareng jinyoung (yang ngotot ngejagain padahal dia ga ada kelas pagi), ngehadirin kelas pagi yang terkutuk..

Dia masih ngerasa agak capek sih, cuman dia udah bosen berduaan sama tempat tidur.

Jadi dia hari ini ngarepin hal yang damai, aman, tentram..

Eh, Baru selangkah dia belok ke koridor kelas nya berada, tiba tiba ada yang teriak.

"LOH MINHYUN?!"

Mungkin kalo minhyun sakit jantung, dia udah mati duluan kena serangan.

Dengan muka datar, minhyun nyamperin seongwoo yang kalo nganga muka nya jelek banget kayak topeng scream. Disebelahnya ada yongguk yang nyender tak berdaya di pojokan, nyapa minhyun hanya dengan mengangkat satu tanganya, seperti biasa.

"Berisik pea" komen minhyun "eh pagi yongguk." Sapa nya pelan, yang dijawab ga kalah lemes sama yongguk.

Muka seongwoo masih jelek (alias kaget) "Lo-lo ngapain disini?"

Minhyun masih natap datar seongwoo sementara Yongguk ngeliat seongwoo dengan tatapan 'ini-orang-tolol-apa-bego-gue-ga-ngerti-njing' sambil menyeletuk "ya masuk kelas lah, ngisi absen, tidur sambil di dongengin dosen. ngapain lagi anjir."

"Ya tapi-tapikan..." lanjut seongwoo yang masih rada shock

Dengan muka kalem nya minhyun ngerangkul seongwoo. "Udah udah, mening masuk kedalem." Lalu pun ia menuntun seongwoo yang masih speechless masuk kekelas sambil diekorin yongguk yang lemes.

.

.

Ketika dia masuk kantin fisip, habitat nya selain rumah sakit dan markas ia diambut dengan muka kaget + speechless nya jonghyun, Rentetan teriakan Super sonik jaehwan dan omelan daniel.

Juga muka melongo dari yongguk dan hyunbin yang kaga tau apa-apa.

"Lo pada kenapa sih? Kayak ga pernah liat minhyun hyung aja." Celetuk hyunbin lalu lanjut makan es campurnya.

Yang jelas-jelas diacuhi ke tiga teman nya.

sedetik minhyun duduk di sebelah hyunbin, dia langsung kena semprot.

"Lo ngapain masuk anjir?!" pekik jaehwan. "gila lo ya?!"  
"Min, sumpah gue ga bisa bedain lo antara ambis atau goblok." Omel daniel.

jonghyun paling kalem "lo baru sehari keluar loh hyun. gue anterin pulang mau ya?"

"tuh gue bilang apa kan! bukan nya apa kita khawatir hyun!" tambah seongwoo.

Minhyun menghela napas nya, mereka kayaknya ga dengerin apa yang minhyun pinta kemaren.

Jangan anggep dia sakit.

"Gue udah ga sakit kok tenang." jawab minhyun yang direspon dengan penolakan jonghyun, daniel, jaehwan dan seongwoo.

"Lah emang minhyun hyung sakit apaan?" Tanya hyunbin penasaran, yang kembali ga di waro sama temen-temen nya.

"Tetep aja jangan maksain hyun." -jonghyun, masih tenang layaknya calon imam yang baik dan benar

"Lu bego apa gimana gue ga ngerti"- daniel, yang seperti biasa mulutnya gabisa difilter

"Gue anterin pulang mau ya?" -seongwoo, agak pengertian dan modus.

"Orang lain pada mati matian pengen bolos lah ini semangat banget kuliah" -jaehwan, iri karena absen nya udah tipis.

"DIAAAM!" potong minhyun, bersamaan dengan mereka komentar diatas.

Dan mereka semua diam.

Semua.

Ga cuma jonghyun, seongwoo, daniel, yongguk sama hyunbin aja.

Tapi satu kantin fisip.

Pada shock liat minhyun meledak, mengalihkan semua perhatian orang ke dirinya.

Dan Siapa sih yang gatau minhyun?

Kayaknya satu fisip tau semua, Dimulai mahasiswa abadi sampe anak kemaren. semua tau. bahkan Ibu ibu kantin fisip aja pasti tau.

Minhyun itu Anak HI hitz tahun tengah terkalem, teradem di pandang dan kesayangannya dosen...pokoknya yang baek baek di dia semua deh, Apalagi diantara seongwoo, jaehwan sama daniel.

Dia juga Ga kayak daniel dan jaehwan yang hawa hawa nya udah ga enak.

apalagi nama dia kebawa seiring dengan kelakuan-kelakuan ajaib anak tongkrongan nya.

Ga pernah sekali pun mereka liat minhyun keluar dari kekaleman nya.

Anak anak 101 sama wannaone aja ga pernah (well, kecuali pas di rumah sakit. Tapi itu beda)apalagi yang cuma sekedar tau?

Minhyun berdiri sambil ngegebrak meja, otomatis semua orang yang duduk di meja itu berjengit kaget.

"Gue duluan." Ucap minhyun lalu dia beranjak pergi.

Lama kelamaan kantin kembali ramai, melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi ke enam orang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan minhyun masih terdiam.

Sampai salah satu diantara mereka ikut beranjak.

"Lo mau kemana nyel?" Tanya jaehwan, pandangan nya mengikuti daniel yang sedang nyelempangin tas nya.

"Nyusul minhyun!" Jawab nya pendek lalu berlari.

Jonghyun menatapnya khawatir "Woi niel ja- yah ilang tu bocah." Ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng, dia kembali duduk setelah teriakin daniel tadi.

"Ong, line jinyoung gih. Bilangin minhyun pergi sendiri. Gitu" suruh jonghyun sambil megang hpnya. "Si baejin kalo gue yang ngeline jarang dijawab."

seongwoo mengangguk. "oke."  
"minhyun kalo garang seksi ya.." komen hyunbin gatau suasana yang abis itu digampar sama yongguk dengan muka datarnya.

"sadar goblok."

Hyunbin hanya tercengo.

* * *

"duh minhyun tolol, bego. lo kenapa sih? gila lo ya? sinting apa? gitu doang emosi njir." gerutu minhyun sambil berjalan cepat.

malu, malu sumpah.

sedetik dia abis ngegebrak meja, dia langsung sadar.

seorang hwang minhyun, emosi karena di komen temen-temen nya doang which is happend every other day. eh dia sekarang malah marah..Pake acara ngegebrak meja pula. berasa drama korea jir.

dia itu kenapa sih jadi baper gini. heran. emang dia cewek yang lagi pms yang butuh coklat? mood swing nya jadi amburadul.

"Hyun! Minhyun!"

minhyun berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik, daniel.

ah sialan. dikejar lagi. harusnya tadi lari aja kali ya

daniel berhenti tepat di depan muka minhyun, mukanya nyureng gitu. Entah kenapa "Sori tadi gue ngomelin lo, bilang lo ambis dan sebagainya. maafin juga yang lain ya min lu tau mulut gue ga bisa ngerem terus-"

Oh minta maaf toh.

Sebelum daniel ngerocos terus minhyun motong. "Gapapa kok tenang aja, gue ga marah apa gimana."

"Tadi...trus apa?" Tanya daniel hati hati, takut minhyun ngamuk.

Nah minhyun bingung mau jawab apa. Walaupun orang nya udah tau juga tetep aja.

"Hyun?"

Jujur aja kali ya? Ga ada salahnya kan.. "akhir akhir ini emosi gue lagi naik turun, efek samping dari penyakit atau obatnya gue gatau. Jujur gue lagi ga stabil." Jelas minhyun dengan daniel ngeliatin minhyun khawatir. "Tapi bener gue ga kenapa-kenapa kok. Gue juga ga marah. Mood gue tadi agak tersulut gara gara lo lo pada khawatirin gue, padahal udah gue minta ga usah. Tapi selebih nya ga apa."

Sejenak ada sunyi diantara mereka, sampai daniel buka suara.

"terus kenapa lo pergi?" Tanya daniel akhirnya.

"...gue malu abisnya diliatin sama orang orang." Aku minhyun.

Daniel pasang muka bego. "Lha."

"Hehe.."

"Yodah, gue anterin pulang ya?" Tawar daniel. "Lo udah selesai kan?"

Minhyun menggangguk. "Lo ga ada kelas lagi?"

"Ada, tapi absen gue masih banyak jadi santai aja." Jawab daniel. "Ayo atuh keburu di susul seongwoo."

Minhyun terkekeh dibuatnya. "Dasar modus."

"Iyala kan gue latihan sama cewek selama ini buat sama lu hyun."

minhyun memasang muka jijik "Cuih najiz."

Dan keduanya tertawa.

Tapi kesenangan daniel ga lama.

Baru mau sampe parkiran, ada cuitan cuitan temen mereka di grup.

 **101 (97)**

 **Today**

Kim jonghyun : hwang minhyun kang daniel kalo udah selese kita di markas ya

kim sanggyun : SELESE APAAN NIH

kim sanggyun : MAIN NYA JANGAN BERANTAKAN YA NIEL

kim sanggyun : YANG AMAN JANGAN LUPA

kang dongho : gyun, ga sehat mesum tuh merusak sel otak

jung sewoon : makanya bego

kim sanggyun : bajingan

Takada kenta : wi gerak nya cepet juga niel.

Yoo seonho : yah keduluan gue :(

Park jihoon : ngantri ho.

Hong eunki : ini bocah bocah kek ngarti aja

Ahn hyunseob : jaman sudah berubah kek.

Hong eunki : anying gue masih muda ahn hyunseob

Im youngmin : jam terbangnya udah banyak si niel kampret mah

Jang moonbok : ^tolong sadar diri

Kim jonghyun : jan pulang duluan lo lo pada. hwang minhyun kang daniel

Ong seongwoo : daniel kampret jangan nyuri start lu woi

Daniel cemberut. Minhyun menyerenyit.

Kang daniel : udah mau sampe parkiran nih tanggung.

kang daniel : kim sanggyun belom sampe sono hyung tapi doain aja hyung siapa tau bisa ;;;;)

minhyun mendongak dari hape nya dan masang muka bete ke daniel, daniel cuma bales dengan senyum jahil

ong seongwoo : ngantri kampret

Hwang minhyun : ada siapa di markas?

Kim jaehwan : gue, ong, jonghyun, minki sama woojin. Si hyunbin sama yongguk duluan. Mau tugas kelompok.

Lee gunhee : tumben sepi.

Kim donghyun : udah mau uas bosqu lagi sibuk sibuknya.

Kim jonghyun : kang daniel lu ga kesini sama minhyun gue ilangin nama lu di ppt final matkul pengantar politik ya :)

Kim donghan : mantap.

Kang daniel : anjing ngancem main nya

Kim jonghyun : gue apus nih.

Kang daniel : iye iye maap. Otw ni.

Ong seongwoo : BAHAHAHA

Ong seongwoo : mampus lu tot.

Kang daniel : bangsat.

Noh taehyun : jaga omongan di grup woe. banyak anak anak, anying.

Kim taedong : ngaca oon.

Yoo seonho : kating tak berguna kalian.

Lee woojin :^

Lai guanlin : ^^

joo haknyeon : ^^^

Noh taehyun and 33 others : kurang ajar.

"yodah yuk balik." ajak minhyun. daniel cemberut. "emang harus banget?"

minhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. "lo mau nilai ppt final lo kosong? si jonghyun kalo udah marah serem loh"

"ya engga si" daniel masih cembetut tapi tetep berjalan berbalik ngikutin minhyun.

minhyun menghela napas nya. "nanti kalo gue lagi ga enak badan pulang dari kampus lo boleh nganterin gue deh."

mata daniel langsung berbinar. "serius?!"  
"mau kagak? kalo ga mau ya–"

"MAU MAU MAU" potong daniel dengan semangat 45.

minhyun hanya tersenyum sambil geleng geleng ngeliat tingkah daniel.

"jadi lo nerima cinta gue hyun?" tanya daniel tiba tiba.

"kagak"

dari berbinar daniel balik cebetut lagi. "jangan bilang kagak dong, belom kek."

"iya daniel, minhyun belom bisa menerima cinta mu" jawab minhyun akhirnya, yang membuat daniel tersenyum kembali

* * *

"Sori ya guys, gatau kenapa akhir-akhir ini mood gue kek cewek yang lagi pms." minhyun minta maaf setelah menjelaskan kenapa dia marah tadi lalu menghela napas. "Emosi gue ga bisa kekontrol karena kalian ngahwatirin gue. Maaf banget."

"Gapapa kok, lagi pula kita ada pawang nya." Bales jonghyun masih dengan kekaleman nya.

"Pawang?"

"Iya, pawang cewek pms alias pawang singa tidur, resident playboy kita kang daniel." Lanjut minki, yang udah di ceritain kejadian tadi sama jonghyun. woojin yang udah di denger cerita nya cuma ngangguk ngangguk patuh aja.

daniel terima terima aja di bilang pawang singa, sementara Minhyun naikin alisnya. "Kok daniel?"

"Kan tadi abis lo bicara sama daniel lo kalem lagi. Sama yang ganteng ganteng aja luluh, pemilih banget si lu nyari calon." Komen jaehwan, daniel agak bangga gitu secara, di bilang ganteng men.

Minhyun mendengus. "Sori sori aja nih Gue lebih ganteng Dan daniel udah gue blacklist buat jadi cowok gue."

Seketika daniel berdiri dan histeris. "KOK GITU SIH JANGAN DONG."

"Yez berarti saingan gue kurang atu" kata seongwoo merasa menang.

"Seongwoo juga udah gue blacklist, udah terlalu lama gue temenan sama lu ong. Sampe rahasia lu kalo punya penyakit kelamin aja gue tau" jawab minhyun dengan muka lempeng ke arah seongwoo.

Otomatis semua manusia yang ada di tempat pada ngakak. Tambahan woojin yang tereak kenceng nanyain kalo seongwoo beneran punya penyakit di titit nya.

"Gue ga punya penyakit kelamin bangsat!" Bales seongwoo yang ngebikin anak anak pada tambah ngakak. "Itu bercandaan pas sma anying!"

Tiba-tiba, ga ada angin ga ada hujan pintu markas di gebrak. "Gue denger lu ngamuk di kantin hyung? Ada yang perlu gue gebukin?" Dan ternyata tersangka nya itu jinyoung, yang dateng dateng tereak.

Sontak daniel, jaehwan, seongwoo dan minki meyahut "telat!"

Semntara jonghyun dan minhyun tetep kalem.

Beda woojin yang komen : "Emang lu bisa mukulin orang? Baru diancem aja ngadu lu ke gue minta backingan" Yang bikin pada ngakak lagi.

* * *

"lu tadi diapain hyung di kantin sama anak anak?"  
minhyun yang abis minum obat ke 16 otw ke 17 ngeliatin adek nya sejenak dan menyajawab "ga diapa apain"

"terus kenapa lu ngamuk ngegebrak meja abis itu balik lagi sama daniel hyung?"  
"tau dari mana lu?"

"seongwoo hyung" ucap jinyoung singkat. "jawab gue hyunggg lo kenapaaa"

minhyun menghela napas nya. "gatau, emosi gue lagi ga beraturan. gara gara obat atau gara gara penyakit yang ada di otak gue ngeganggu gue ga ngerti. gue jadi kek cewek pms deh akhirnya. di hina dikit di bicarain dikit ngamuk." jelas minhyun akhirnya. "nanti kalo gue gitu lagi lo maklumin aja ya jinyoung-ah. maklum lah hyung lo ini rada-rada otaknya."

jinyoung cuma ngangguk seperti biasa jika membicarakan soal penyakit hyung nya itu.

"hyung gue mau nanya satu pertanyaan lagi"  
"apaan..."

"hyung emang beneran seongwoo hyung punya penyakit kelamin?"

minhyun ngakak ampe batuk batuk kek orang sekarat. "percaya aja lu cil" jawab minhyun sambil ngegeplak pala jinyoung

* * *

IM BACK GAES IM NOT DED

BTW THANK YOUUUUUU UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW AND FOLLOW. LOP U


	5. WISH 3 : i wish to live longer

TETTETETETETETETETETETET-

Ah anjing, ingatkan minhyun biar dia ngeganti alarm nya yang berpontensi bikin dia punya penyakit jantung.

Dengan mata masih terpejam minhyun ngegrepe-grepe nakas disebelahnya nyari hp, setelah dapet dia ambil lalu segera mematikan alarm laknat tersebut.

seperti semua anak anak jaman now, hal pertama yang minhyun lakukan setelah bangun tidur adalah melihat hp nya.

Minhyun pun menatap lockscreen hp nya. kali ini agak lama.

Dan untuk hari ini ia agak terkejut.

Hari ini Tanggal 9 september.

Anniversary 3 tahun kematian kakaknya kembarnya, hwang miyeon.

 **Minhyun's ten last wishes.**

 **WISH 3 : i wish to live longer and happier than you, sister.**

 **minhyun x everyone (wanna one, nuest)**

 **ONGHWANG, NIELHWANG.**

 **warning : some character are ooc, bahasa kasar, bahasa tidak baku**

Akhirnya minhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas hari ini.

Bukan, bukan karena absen nya masih banyak.

Tapi karena dia udah nyerah sama matkulnya.

Alesannya? Manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna. Pinter belum tentu pantang menyerah Apalagi dosen nya udah ngancem yang enggak-enggak.

udahlah, ulang aja. Minhyun rela.

setelah minhyun minum obat sebelum makan nya ia mandi lalu memakai pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan miyeon dulu untuknya. kemeja putih biru bergaris dan celana putih.

sebelum ia berangkat kemanapun, ia terbiasa membuat makanan terlebih dahulu untuk dirinya minum obat dan untuk jinyoung makan.

pas minhyun sudah selesai dengan makannan nya dan obat obat nya jinyoung keluar kamarnya dari kamarnya. kalau dilihat pakaian nya yang masih pake kaos gembel sama celana boxer gambar pizza dan rambutnya yang acak acak an kayaknya ia baru bangun.

ketika mendapati minhyun sedang membereskan obat-obatan nya jinyoung menyerenyit bingung, ia menatap minhyun lalu lihat hp nya lalu menatap minhyun lagi.

"loh hyung ini bukan nya udah lewat jam 8? lo ga berangkat kelas?" tanya nya.

"hari ini tanggal 9 september jinyoung-ah."  
muka jinyoung tampak terkejut. "ah! hyung mau ke miyeon noona? aku ikut!"

kali ini minhyun yang menyerenyit. "bukan kemaren kata lo hari ini lo sibuk banget karena quiz lo numpuk semua?"  
"fak. lupa gue." jinyoung menghela napas. "yaudah nanti gue yang kesana sendiri. titip salam buat noona ya hyung!"

"okay. hyung pergi ya!"  
"jangan lupa pake coat hyung! udaranya lumayan berangin!"

* * *

"Hai miyeon noona. Apa kabar? Sori adek lo yang sering lo hina dulu ini baru dateng lagi. Adek lu yang satu lagi ga bisa dateng karena ada quiz gatau di kelas apa, katanya dia minta maaf. Sori gue jarang dateng Karena sebenernya jujur... gue ga mau inget kalo lo udah ga ada. Bagi gue lo itu masih tinggal sama eomma. Atau lo lagi liburan. Bukan nya udah kalah sama penyakit lo." Kata minhyun sembari menatap nisan kakaknya. "Oiya gue mau cerita, jadi kemaren gue dirawat. Tapi dirawatnya gara gara main bola. Ini contoh adek lo yang sok jago ikutan main bola tapi ujungnya modyar.

Untung lo ga ada disini noona. Kalo engga gue udah di cela abis abisan sama lo. Gue agak sedikit bersyukur di situ." minhyun terkekeh. "ini gue bawain bunga buat noona. warna nya pink, kesukaan noona." kata minhyun sembari menaruh buket bunga yang dari tadi ia pegang.

"tadi pas gue beli mbak mbak toko bunga nya nanya buat siapa, gue jawab buat cewek tapi udah meninggal. Eh senyum mbak nya malah luntur. Salah gue ya? Apa gen kurang peka nya jinyoung menular ke gue? Dikira gue udah punya pacar terus mati kali yak kayak di drakor?" Tanya minhyun lalu tersenyum kecil. " akhirnya gue bilang gue mau yang warna pink aja. eh mbak nya kekeuh mau bunga apa dan detail detailnya. akhirnya gue bilang yang artinya 'i will not forget u' ada gak? karena gue tau lo suka hadiah yang ada artinya kan. akhirnya dipilihin pink carnation. Gue juga minta tambahin warna ungu dikit yang kecil kecil itu. bunga yang kecil itu bunga verbena, artinya–"

"Eh minhyun?"

Minhyun kek kenal itu suara. Dan akhirnya dia menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dan dia kaget melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

Bukan, itu bukan miyeon yang tiba tiba bangkit dari kubur kayak ibu di pengabdi setan. Bukan.

Tapi seongwoo. Yang rapi banget pake baju kemeja item dan celana bahan item, bertolak belakang dengan tampilan nya ke kampus yang tiap hari pake kaos dan celana jeans bolong bolong dengan sepatu converse butut (dan sering dia ga ganti berhari hari) dengan tambahan rokok yang nyelip indah di telinga layaknya bunga.

Dan jujur, seongwoo pake item item tuh.. ganteng.

Kuping minhyun pasti merah sekarang.

"Ini..kakak kembar lo hyun? Mi..miyeon ya?.."

Minhyun mengangguk. Seongwoo satu sma dengan nya, yang berarti sama miyeon juga. Tapi miyeon keluar pas kelas 2 karena udah ga kuat. Jadi miyeon ga terlalu dikenal. Tapi minhyun ga kaget sih seongwoo kenal sama miyeon. Seongwoo itu kek kupu kupu pas sma dulu, keliling maen nya. Temen di setiap pojok ada.

(Seongwoo : "tapi cuma minhyun yang gue suka"

Minhyun : "cuih" )

"Iya, ini miyeon kakak kembar gue yang meninggal tiga tahun lalu . Mungkin lo sempet kenal?"

Seongwoo mengguk.

"Mau kasih salam ke miyeon?" Tawar minhyun, seongwoo pun mendekat.

tetapi sebelum berbicara ia menundukan kepala dan bersedekap terlebih dahulu.

ah, seongwoo berdoa.

minhyun tersenyum tipis. ia sangat sangat sangat menghargai gestur teman nya tersebut.  
setelah selesai berdoa, seongwoo pasang senyum nya lagi. kali ini ke arah nisan miyeon "Halo noona nya minhyun, mungkin kita udah pernah saling kenal pas sma karena saya ga bakal lupa sama muka yang mirip mirip minhyun"

Minhyun memutar matanya bosan, gombalan maut seongwoo keluar, bahkan dikuburan.

"tapi salam kenal lagi.. saya ong seongwoo. Calon adik ipar." Ucap seongwoo dengan perkataan yang seongwoo banget. "Maaf ya miyeon noona nya minhyun saya ga bawa bunga. Mungkin lain kali kalau ada kesempatan saya bawakan bunga paling cantik. Kalo untuk sekarang liatin muka saya aja ya yang indah seperti bunga."

Duh, bener seongwoo banget kata katanya. Rada rada oon.

"Iyadah serah lu ong."

Tapi minhyun tersenyum kecil, mungkin jika miyeon disini dia udah di cengcengin garis keras. Sesuatu yang dia ngangenin banget dari kakaknya

"lo abis ngelayat siapa?" tanya minhyun tiba tiba.

"hah?"

minhyun menghela napasnya, apalagi ngeliat muka seongwoo yang tablo. tampang bloon "abis nya baju lo item item."

"oh itu, adek sepupu gue meninggal, dari keluarga gue cuma gue yang bisa dateng ya udah gue ngewakiln mereka." jawab seongwoo, yang dibales ucapan turut berduka cita dari minhyun.

"Lo ga langsung pulang ong?" Tanya minhyun lagi, lebih ke ngusir.

Tapi keknya ajakan ngusir minhyun ga mempan

"ini gue tadinya mau balik arah ke parkiran eh ngeliat ada yang ganteng ganteng. ternyata elu hyun."

lagi, minhyun memutar matanya bosan. kebanyakan gombal ni anak.

"Hyun, ngedate yuk mumpung ga ada pelakor." ajak seongwoo tiba tiba.

Minhyun pasang muka datar. "gak."

Dan... seongwoo pasang muka melas yang ga terlalu enak dipandang.

"Hyunnnn ayolaaaaaaa."

Minhyun menghela napas, lagi. "Iye. Tapi lo yang bayarin sama lo yang anterin gue pulang ya. Bawa mobil kan lo?"

muka seongwoo langsung seneng seneng sumingrah gitu "YES YES YEEEZZZ siap bos siap!" teriak dia sambil loncat loncat

Minhyun pasang muka panik "Lu jangan teriak teriak anjir! Itu nanti orang mati pada bangun gimana jir!"

"Ehe sori gue seketika lupa ini kuburan. Soalnya pas lo terima ajakan gue berubah jadi kebun bunga~"

dari muka panik ekspresi Minhyun migrasi ke muka datar.

dikasih reaksi kek gitu Seongwoo malah terkekeh "Gue ambil mobil dulu yak, sekalian keluar. Lo tunggu disini dulu aja apa gimana?"

"Gue tunggu disini aja. Lagi pula gue belom selesai tadi bicaranya sama kakak gue."

"Oke. Jangan kabur ya hyun!"

"Iyee."

"Noona, udahan ya. Gue mau jalan dulu sama seongwoo. Kapan kapan gue kesini lagi. Makasih ya noona, adek lo yang suka pasrah aja jadi punya semangat lagi. Semangat lanjutin hidup. Yah walaupun dikit tapi ada lah" minhyun tersenyum sedikit karena perkataan nya sendiri. "Oya gue boleh nitip permintaan ga? Ya kalo engga ini buat motivasi gue aja sih." Dari menunduk minhyun mendongak. Lalu tersenyum kearah nisan kakaknya.

"gue mau hidup lebih lama dan lebih bahagia dari hidup lo kak"

 _Verbena ;_

 _Pray for me._

 _Happiness_

 _Healing_

* * *

"dua caramel macchiato satu blueberry cake dan satu tirammisu cake. silahkan dinikmati!" kata salah satu crew restaurant ketika sedang menaruh pesanan seongwoo dan minhyun ke meja.

minhyun tersenyum ke crew sementara seongwoo fokus ke kue. "terimakasih."

crew tersebut sempat membatu sedikit lalu membalas senyum minhyun. "sama-sama! oh and i just i want to say you look so cute together with your boyfriend" ucapnya yang membuat minhyun nganga dan seongwoo mendongak keatas dengan cepat.

"tapi kita bukan pa–" telat, crew nya sudah pergi.

sementara seongwoo menyeringai. "tuh, orang luar aja ngeliat kita cocok banget satu sama lain hyun. masa lo engga?"  
minhyun cemberut "serah lu dah." lalu menyeruput minum nya.

setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka. lebih tepatnya mereka fokus ke kue masing masing.

hingga seongwoo menanyakan pertanyaan yang sering miyeon tanyakan dulu

"Seandainya kalau tidak punya penyakit bagaimana hyun?"

minhyun membeku. ia menaruh sendok kue nya kembali lalu menatap lurus ke seongwoo, yang juga menatap balik minhyun.

"Tidak ada 'seandainya' di dunia ini seongwoo-ya, adanya hanya kenyataan." Jawab minhyun sambil menatap langsung ke mata seongwoo. "Ya kalau kenytaan gue emang pahit kayak gini mau ga mau gue harus telen."

"tapi paling engga lu masih bertahan kan hyun. berarti lo masih ada harapan kan?"

bertahan gimana, udah nyerah gini. ini mah ngikut sama idup aja.

harapan? apa gunanya berharap kalo misalnya udah ga ada jalan keluar gini? percuma berharap ada mukjizat turun dari langit kalo emang kenyataannya udah sepahit ini

"sebenernya gue–"

" lo bisa ngelewatin seluruh hidup lo dengan beban seberat itu. lo bisa ngelewatin SMA yang percayalah gue tau susah banget apalagi dengan penyakit yang ada di badan lo sekarang. berarti lo bisa , lo hebat." potong seongwoo yang membuat minhyun speechless. "kalo lo bisa ngelewatin itu berarti lo bisa bertahan seterusnya kan?"

minhyun mengangguk. minhyun cuma bisa mengangguk.

minhyun ga berani jujur (lagi, seperti yang terjadi di rumah sakit waktu itu) ke seongwoo kalo dia udah menyerah dari dulu

sementara ong seongwoo tersenyum melihat anggukan minhyun.

senyumnya... bukan senyum kasihan bukan senyum prihatin.

senyum tulus.

jangan hwang. jangan. jangan jatuh cinta. lu udah sakit tambah sakit.

* * *

"hyun mau bikin rame suasana ga?" tanya seongwoo tiba tiba. minhyun yang lagi menikmati cake blueberry kedua nya (mumpung dibayarin seongwoo, dia tanpa tau malu nambah) mendongak menatap seongwoo.  
"mau ngapain lu?" tanya minhyun heran. apa lagi tingkah seongwoo "ngebakar ini cafe?"  
seongwoo ketawa "engga lah anjir. foto yuk?"

asli minhyun bingung "haah?"

Ongstragam posted a picture, tagged optimushwang

 **Ongstagram** cafe date dengan yang mulia **optimushwang** akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin kebiasaan kita pas sma tanpa di ganggu pelakor.

101 coments...

 **Realdefdanik** ANJ$&^*€%#

 **Realdefdanik** BANGSAT ASDFGHJKL

 **Realdefdanik** GAMUNGKIN MINHYUN MAU SAMA KERAK PANCI KEK LU NYING GA MUNGKIN

 **ji_ddong** beuh serem amat **realdefdanik** kalem aja kalem mas

 **Roh_taehyun** BAHAHAHAHAH DANIEL KEDULUAN YES YES MENANG TARUHAN GUAAAA

 **jihoon_park** PERTANYAAN NYA KOK BISA

 **official_yooseonho** PERTANYAAN NYA KOK MINHYUN HYUNG MAO

 **Komurola** BANG ONG LU NYANTET BANG MINHYUN YAK KASIH TAU GUA DI DUKUN MANA NAPA

 **Jaehwan0527** ASLI KALO PAKE DUKUN JAGO BENER TU DUKUN BISA NGARUHIN MINHYUN

 **sewoon_j** wih gila bang minhyun ganteng amat.

 **Roh_taehyun** GUE JUGA MAO TAU BIAR BEBEB HASUNG TAMBAH CINTA SAMA GUA

 **glorypath** JINGGGGGG **optimushwang** MELEPAS MASA LAJANG AKHIRNYA

 **bravpunxh** JADIAN BENERAN?! CONGRATS! **ongstagram optimushwang**

 **baebaeJY** HAH SUMPAH HYUNG **optimushwang** KOK LU GA BILANG!?

 **catgoesmeow_** hah.  
 **rkm0855** AKHIRNYA AKHIRNYAAAAAA

 **8eomatom** JING SAKIT HATE AING MAH KALO JADI MANEH **realdefdanik**

 **Realdefdanik** HAH ANJING SERIUSAN BENERAN JADIAN?! ANJING GUA GA TERIMA ENGGA ENGGA GUA MENOLAK

 **Optimushwang** pertama, gue sama ong ga jadian. kita cuma 'ngedate' itu ong yang suruh bilang bukan gue yang mau. kedua, kita ga pernah cafe date pas sma paling di kantin kalo engga warung depan sekola, seongwoo. Ketiga, ini kenapa caps nya pada jebol semua?

 **eun_doitz** YHAAAA

 **PockyJR** astagfirullahalazim bertanda akhir zaman

 **ongstagram** ^dari semua komen, yang hampir semuanya pake kata kata kebun binatang komen nya komen **pockyjr** yang paling sakit.

minhyun geleng geleng ketika menerima rentetan notifikasi di handphone nya. semuanya soal hubungan dia sama seongwoo, entah di instagram atau personal chat dan direct message.

Tapi yang paling serem sekaligus ngakak pc nya daniel sih. Dari ngancem, melas minta maaf gatau maaf apaan sampe meme gajelas ada semua.

sementara seongwoo ketawa geli di depan nya minhyun Dengan hp yang ga berhenti bersuara, Berbagai suara notif ada. bisa ditebak gara gara reaksi teman teman mereka.

"puas lu ong?"  
sambil tertawa geli seongwoo mengangguk. "puas banget."

* * *

HAI HAI HAI, makasih ya yang udah comment! :"") tetep terus komen ya! biar ada semangat hehe.

oya mau sekedar info itu kalo bold berarti user name ya! bisa username line atau ig si tokoh tersebut. gue update gatentu si tapi diusahin sebulan sekali hehe. kalo ada masukan bilang ya!

btw untuk pairing ONGHWANG APA NIELHWANG NIH HUEHUEHUE

much love

ich.


End file.
